Trash containers containing flexible trash bags with means to hold the trash bag in the container have been available for sometime. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,310, Isgar, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,774, Cote. Other approaches have been those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,835, Watts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,911, Goulter, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,347, Brown, et al., as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,340, Preston.
None of these approaches, however, have provided a combination trash container and trash bag with means to hold the trash bag in position so that it completely covers the upper top of the trash container so as to maintain the trash container in a clean condition after the trash bag has been removed.
In addition, in the manufacture, shipping, and inventorying of trash containers, because of their obvious bulk and size, it is necessary to nest them and if they are provided with means on the exterior thereof to hold a trash bag in position, this prevents appropriate nesting. There is no teaching of stacking the containers with space between each container to store the means for holding the trash bags in position so that they can be sold as add-on units by the purchaser.